Harry Potter - Wizard's Champion
by Cadheru
Summary: 1 Man dying is all it took for Harry Potter to be Replaced with John. Also what's this thing saying "detected bloodlust"


Hello Everybody! I'm John Paradox, of course that's just my online alias, and I'm going to be making a self-insert type Fanfic, this means things won't go exactly as they did in the books/movies. Helpful criticism is welcome, but please don't insult me as this is my first try at this writing stuff. : P

 ** _ALL CREDIT GOES TO J.K. ROWLING, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR OC'S I MAY MAKE UP._**

* * *

 _A New Life_

 _Johns Pov._

Well dying didn't hurt that much it turns out. Remember when you go to sleep and the second right before you go to sleep, you kinda just fade out right? Dying is slightly like that except you keep your consciousness. Anyways after you die you just seem to float around in air but it's not air.

Now I wonder how to get out of here do I just think of where to go? All of a sudden, a flash of light and then a crack of Lightning and with it…..

 ** _Harry potter – Wizard's Champion_**

 ** _New Game_**

 ** _Continue_**

 ** _Options_**

 ** _Extra Features_**

 _Exit Game_

Now I was really confused, was this a game screen? I hesitantly press the Options Menu and a new Screen replaces the old one

 ** _Difficulty – Adept_**

 ** _Ambient Music – off_**

 ** _Battle Music – off_**

 ** _Player Name – Harry Potter_**

 ** _Graphic quality – Realistic_**

 ** _Auto Saving – off_**

Adept!? Seriously!? I just got here! I click on the difficulty button and it gives me 4 choices

 ** _Master_**

 ** _Hard_**

 ** _Adept_**

 ** _Easy_**

I immediately press easy and go back. Now, both music on, I'll leave the name as is as well as the graphic quality, and turned on auto saving.

I go back and click extra features and it gives me the following options

 ** _Easter eggs – off_**

 ** _Cheats -_** _off_ _ **(Must unlock as you play the game)**_

 ** _Good Eyesight – On_**

 ** _Squib – off_**

 ** _Merlin's Heir – off (If activated, will only activate once you reach the age 21)_**

Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I could be Merlin's heir! AWESOME! I turn on everything besides the squib option, cause that would suck, and go back.

This time I click New game

 ** _Welcome to the tutorial!_**

 ** _Since we assume you already know how to move you body, lets skip to the combat tutorial._**

 ** _Pick up the wooden sword_**  
As I read the last line a wooden sword shimmered into existence in front of me, I grab it and get into a fencing pose, I guess those lessons in fencing helped!

Something that looked like a pig appeared in front of me and floating over it's head was

 ** _Frenzy Boar lv.1_**

I lunge at it as hard and fast as I could before it could react and watch it fall to the floor and disappear, I was about to walk over to it but before I could a grey screen popped up in front of me

 ** _Well, we didn't expect you to have combat experience, but none the less Congratulations!_**

 ** _Here's a gift from us developers_**

 ** _X1 iron sword_**

 ** _X13 stat points (Divide old age by 2)_**

Well this was a surprise, thanks devs!

 ** _Now Welcome to the Stat Menu,_**

 ** _Please distribute your status points_**

 ** _Strength : 10_**

 ** _Intelligence : 40_**

 ** _Wisdom : 33_**

 ** _Charisma : 20_**

 ** _Dexterity :10_**

 ** _Vitality :10_**

So I have 13 Stat points what if I add them like this….

 ** _Strength : 15_**

 ** _Intelligence : 40_**

 ** _Wisdom : 33_**

 ** _Charisma : 20_**

 ** _Dexterity :13_**

 ** _Vitality :15_**

 ** _Are you sure this is how you want your points distributed?_**

 ** _Yes/No_**

I click yes and it changes to a character screen

 ** _Eyes : Emerald Green_**

 ** _Hair : Shaggy black_**

 ** _Body : Swimmer's Body_**

 ** _Race : Wizard_**

Hmmm it seems like this is like harry potter from the movies, lets mess around with this. Maybe I can make myself look like Krito from Sword Art Online? (AN: I DO NOT OWN SAO, also :P)Just change this here, add a little something here, and done!

 ** _Eyes : Swirling Black with Blood red outline_**

 ** _Hair : Shaggy Black With Blood Red tips_**

 ** _Body : Potential Body ( Body with potential to become anyone if cared for correctly)_**

 ** _Race : Wizard_**

Oh im Really going to enjoy my life hehehhe…..

 ** _Family_**

 ** _Parents –_**

 ** _Fathers – James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Gilderoy Lockhart, Arthur Weasley_**

 ** _Mothers – Lily Evans,Molly Weasley, Amelia Bones,Narcissa Black,Hestia Jones,Andromeda Tonks_**

 ** _Choose Wisely as this will determine how much money you have, wether your pureblooc or half-blood, and how much respect you naturally get._**

Well How about James Potter and Narcissa Black? I don't really want to change my name to something else, also this would be easier to explain how I get the black hair and eyes.

 ** _You have chosen James potter and Narcissa Black_**

 ** _Are you sure Yes/No_**

I click yes and the dull white that was the area started fading to black, I start to feel very sleepy and the last thing I see was

 ** _Welcome To Harry Potter – Wizard's Champion!_**

* * *

And that's a Wrap! Like I said at the beginning I just started writing and I was hoping someone could give advice or something. Tell me if you liked it that would be great, thanks and bye!

-John


End file.
